


Feeling a little guilt, are we?

by MxTrashTM



Series: G-Man oneshots [13]
Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half life VR but the A.I is self aware
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alot of Blood, Gen, Hey gman!! Maybe don't try to sleep when your feeling bad :), Horror, Nightmare, warning for weird nightmare stuff???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTrashTM/pseuds/MxTrashTM
Summary: The G-man decides to take a napThings are rather stressful and he wants to act more humanUnfortunately his subconscious doesn't like him.
Series: G-Man oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805167
Kudos: 7





	Feeling a little guilt, are we?

Oh, the folly of being human  
Well  
Acting human.  
But your acting skills are not in the question  
What is  
Is the matter of dreams  
You've hardly dreamt  
You've never slept as of late  
You haven't had a reason  
After all, your body doesn't get tired.  
But  
It's been rather stressful

So what a better time to sleep than as an excuse to ignore your problems?  
So, you lay crossing the sofa, arms crossed and attempt to see if you remembered how to sleep.  
It's been so long, your body must be so unfamiliar  
Consider it unnatural.  
But  
That was not the case.  
You feel asleep with ease  
And  
Almost instantly, as if your body was waiting  
A dream appeared.

You didn't know where you were, all you could feel was confusion  
And fear  
A dark abyss spread out as far as the eye could see  
And you can see endlessly  
This scared you.  
You were not in a fit state either  
Both mentally and physically  
Your suit jacket was gone, tie untied, your shirt and pants ripped  
As if you had been dragged through a thorn covered bush backwards Or thrown in a industrial shredder.  
You were disheveled to say the least.  
A state you were completely unfamiliar with.  
You started to walk, it felt normal  
You Are Fine. Why are you so scared? The taste of iron filled your mouth  
Then your feet started to feel heavy  
As if walking through tar  
You looked down

Tar isn't red.

What is your subconscious telling you?  
You don't fear blood.

You continued to walk, determined to beat your subconscious in these literal mind games.

Before long, you were immobilized by the blood, which had now reached your knees.  
Why is it trying to say?  
You're almost mad, if the feeling of fear hadn't turned to dread.

You no longer felt confused, just scared.  
You refused to fight against the pull of the blood, allowing whatever was going to happen to get over and done with.  
And for you to wake from this nightmare, to never sleep again.

You see, Humanity comes at a price  
You start to have morals and things to that degree.  
So ethics also come into play.

You see, most humans consider it unethical to kill whoever you please  
You, as a non-human, don't find this wrong.  
But you, as the one learning to be more human, is finding it unethical.  
Well...  
Your subconscious is. Guess it's the most human part of you. You see a familiar face float in the blood ahead of you.  
You don't need to think about the name, the second you see them all information and memories are instantly remembered.  
To say you feel guilty is an understatement.  
Yes

Some faces you see were more guilty than others.  
Some had done things you could justify their death with. But some were completely innocent.  
Just got in the way of the job  
So they had to go  
You felt nothing at the time  
But now?  
You wanted to throw up at the guilt.

God, what have you done?

The blood had reached your waist, immobilizing you further  
You still made no efforts to move

You were now overwhelmed by the information, memories and faces of those you saw in the blood  
Were there really that many?  
Your subconscious believed so.

Then  
You heard a familiar voice call your name  
One you had never forgotten  
Even after all these years of their death.  
The death you believe you're responsible for.  
They appeared, but not as just a face  
They were fully formed, below you, grabbing onto your shoes.  
You realized you weren't immobilized by the blood  
But by fear  
You couldn't move an inch.

They crawled closer, their fingers now claws.  
Suddenly, they were face to face with you.  
They held onto your shirt, as if they let go of you, they'd immediately fall back down.  
You don't know if that's true, but what was underneath the blood could be a black hole for all you knew  
It felt like one.

They spoke to you, you couldn't hear a word  
The guilt was overwhelming, blood pounded in your ears and fear sent adrenaline through your body.  
Then  
You heard it as clear as day  
They blamed you for their death  
Said you most definitely caused it  
Your fear of them leaving  
Your reluctance to tell them how you felt  
Everything is your fault because you never spoke up  
Or learned to hold your tongue.

You wanted to throw up from guilt.  
But you didn't have the time, the second they relayed those words to you  
They pulled you under.

The last thing you saw before you woke up was their ghoulish face below the blood and your scared reflection.  
The cut on your face was fresh, bleeding once again.

You woke up with a start, your hand immediately shooting to your face.

The cut was normal.

Everything was normal.

You are fine.

Totally fine.

You're never sleeping again.  
Not until you get your subconscious under control.

At that thought, your cut reopened  
Bleed just like it did on that day.

Fuck.


End file.
